Gas turbine engines typically include a compressor section, a combustor section and a turbine section. During operation, air is pressurized in the compressor section and is mixed with fuel and burned in the combustor section to generate hot combustion gases. The hot combustion gases are communicated through the turbine section, which extracts energy from the hot combustion gases to power the compressor section and other gas turbine engine loads.
Early minidisks were used as windage covers disposed upon rotating gas turbine engine rotors. More modern minidisks are also used to cool the turbine rotor. An axial extension of the minidisk may extend into an area having a seal assembly and bearing.
A typical turbine section includes multiple turbine rotors that are secured to one another using a very large press fit. The minidisk has used an annular recess on the axial extension. A tool cooperates with the annular recess to apply a press load to assemble or disassemble the turbine rotors for service. One prior art arrangement required the entire bearing and seal assembly to be removed to gain access to the annular recess, which made servicing the turbine section considerably more costly.